Gaster
Gaster 'is the first major character that the protagonist meets in Plot Twist AU, serving as the main antagonist of the game, especially on the Neutral and True Pacifist routes. He explains the game's controls by using his "friendliness bones," which are actually quite harmful when they make contact with the protagonist. He often tells the player that, in this world, it's either "'ERASE or BE erased." His original entity was W.D. Gaster, the former Royal Scientist, before he died and became a soulless demon. In this AU, he takes the role of Flowey. Profile Appearance Gaster almost always appears to be deformed, ghostly version of who he once was, which a black lab coat on and two large scars on his face above and below his eyes. Gaster is able to contort his face into those of other characters, and even speak with their exact voices. He often mimics the face of Papyrus, in addition his former self's at the end of the Genocide Route. Before the final battle of the Neutral Route, he also copies the face of the protagonist. Personality Upon first meeting Gaster, he puts on an act of warmness and friendliness. He greets the protagonist with "Salutations.", refers to himself as "your wisest subordinate," and uses polite and intellectual words in his sentences. However, when Gaster comes out of being kind, he often calls the protagonist a "fool" and insults them in other ways. Gaster has a fiendish and violent nature, commonly seen to pressure the protagonist into using his "erase or be erased" terminology. However, he still censures the protagonist if they attack and kill any monster in the Fortress. He is able to keep his memories in the middle of SAVEs since he once had the power to do the same thing. He is also sometimes shown to act rather timidly, due to the fact that he kills the king just to gain the protagonist's approval in a futile attempt to keep himself alive at the end of the Genocide Route. Main Story Fortress Start When he is encountered, Gaster will teach the player about the bullet board while using his harmful projectiles, which he calls his "friendliness bones." * If the protagonist keeps dodging his barrages of bullets, he'll stop acting kind and become malevolent, showing the protagonist who he truly is. * The music playing in the background gradually becomes lower-pitched each time the bullets are avoided by the protagonist. Eventually, the music will come to a complete stop. * Before his third barrage of bullets, Gaster sternly says, "GO. TOWARDS. THE. BULLETS." However, after saying that, he quickly changes "BULLETS." to "friendliness bones." After the protagonist does run into the bullets, he'll laugh evilly, drop his act of being friendly, and announce his main terminology. He'll then try to kill the protagonist by surrounding them with a ring of bullets the protagonist is unable to dodge. However, Undyne then steps in and saves them. If the protagonist decided to kill Gaster on a previous Neutral Route, he will not be there. If the protagonist did decide to spare him, he reminds the protagonist that they must not kill any monster on their journey. If the protagonist gained no EXP, he tells them to become friends with everyone. After doing the Neutral Route multiple times and repeating Gaster's first confrontation, he becomes frustrated and concludes "Do you not have any other way to spend your time?" Fortress End When the protagonist reaches the end of the Fortress, Gaster gives his opinion on how the protagonist has acted up until that point. If the protagonist killed Gaster in a previous Neutral Route, then he will not appear to judge them. Gaster's Judgments: If The Protagonist Spared Undyne: (If they have gained XP) * Wise. Most wise. * You believe you are most clever, isn't that correct? * So you allowed yourself to proceed as you wish. * You only saved the life of a single entity. * Frogger, Whimsoon. Vegetar, Loom. Migors, Moldling. * Consider the names of those monsters. * Did you consider that those monsters might have families? * Did you consider they might have friends? * Each one could have been the Undyne for someone else. * Greedy scum. * Because of you, someone has lost their life. (If they have not gained XP.) * I bargain that you feel very heroic, don't you? * This time, it appears that nobody lost their lives at the hands of you. * But if you met a genocidal killer, how would you act? * You'll lose your life in a constant repetition. '' * ''That is, until you grow weary of even making an attempt. * What would happen then? * Will you proceed to murder out of anger? * Or will you just leave this entire world behind? * ...and leave ME with the power to rule over it? * I am the ruler of this world's future. * Do not be alarmed, my petite potentate, my scheme is not execution. '' * ''This is MUCH more intriguing. '' '' (If the protagonist killed Toriel before.) * Wise. Most wise. * You believe you are most clever, isn't that correct? * So you allowed yourself to proceed as you wished. '' * ''You only saved the life of a single entity. '' * ''But do not be so assertive. '' * ''I know how you acted. * You killed her. * And then you did things over, because you were plagued by guilt. '' * ''Hehehehe... * You idiotic fool. * Do you think you are the only living thing with such an ability? * The ability to recreate this place. * Solely with the determination you have. * The power to become an almighty being. * The power to "SAVE." * I believed I was the only one who possessed that ability. However... * I no longer have the ability to SAVE. * It appears as if YOUR wishes for this place override MINE. * Well then... * Enjoy that ability while you can. * I shall be keeping my eye on you. If The Protagonist Killed Undyne: (First time) * I hope you are pleased with your decision. * After all, it is not like you are able to go back and change your fate. * In this world, it's erase or be erased. '' * ''That nasty oppressor thought she could not follow the way things are down here. * She attempted to save you humans time and time again. * But once it had come to that moment. * Heh heh... * SHE FAILED TO EVEN PROTECT HERSELF! * WHAT A FOOL! (Second Time) * Heh heh... * You vile creature. * You didn't even ATTEMPT to let her live. (Multiple Times) * My goodness, you really cannot get over yourself. * Your actions make me think of me myself. (If Undyne Was Spared Before) * My goodness, you are absolutely disgusting. * You let her live... * Then you concluded that was not fascinating enough for you. '' * ''So you killed her just to see how that would play out. * You murdered her because you were tired of her being alive. * Extremely vile... * Heh heh heh heh... * You idiotic fool. * Do you think you are the only living thing with such an ability? * The ability to recreate this place. * Solely with the determination you have. * The power to become an almighty being. * The power to "SAVE." * I believed I was the only one who possessed that ability. However... * I no longer have the ability to SAVE. * It appears as if YOUR wishes for this place override MINE. * Well then... * Enjoy that ability while you can. * I shall be keeping my eye on you. If The Requirements For The Genocide Route Have Been Reached * Heh heh heh... * You are not really a human being, are you? * No. You lack feeling inside. Exactly like me. So much so... * You are Alphys, isn't that correct? * We are still together as one, after all of this time that seems like an eternity... * Turn your attention to me. I have a scheme to become almighty. * Even more so than you and the soul you thieved. * Let's decimate every last thing in this rotten place. * Every living creature, anything in these worthless memories... * Let's transform everyone into nothing but dust. Neutral Route Proceeding after the Fortress, Gaster will seem to become non-existent until the protagonist comes to the end of Papyrus' battle. However, going back into some rooms enables the protagonist to see Gaster fading away on the edge of the screen. Gaster also leaves a message on a Speaking Plant in the room before the bridge in Waterfall that is altered if the protagonist spared or killed Undyne. If the protagonist chooses to kill Papyrus, Gaster teleports into the scene, shatters Papyrus SOUL, and takes in the six SOULs of the humans, which are kept in glass tubes. If the protagonist decides to spare Papyrus, Gaster will then appear and murders Papyrus himself. Then, the game will suddenly crash and the battle against Gaster commences. For the details on Gaster's boss battle, see Photoshop Gaster and Photoshop Gaster/In Battle. After he is conquered, the protagonist has the opportunity to spare Gaster's life or end it. Gaster needs to have the protagonist spare him multiple times before he runs away in confusion, unsure of why the protagonist wants to keep him alive after he attempted to kill them. If the protagonist completes the Neutral Route again, Gaster chooses not the use the power of the SOULs, because he believe they would just go against him again and ruin his plans. Thus, the protagonist will be able to peacefully exit the area and listen to the phone call Mettaton gives after they complete the Neutral Route. Category:Main Characters Category:Fortress Category:Enemies